1. Field of the Background
The present invention generally relates to a volatile material dispensing system, and more particularly, to a volatile material dispenser in combination with an adjustable chipboard holder.
2. Description of the Background
Volatile material dispensers have been used to provide fragrances to office or home settings. One such dispenser is an ornamental design for a combined picture frame and potpourri holder. The design includes front and rear panels angled from each other. A recess is centered within the front panel to provide an area to insert a photograph. A bridge connects both the front and rear panels.
Another such ornamental design for a dispenser includes a combined air freshener and picture frame. The frame includes front and rear faces, wherein the front face includes two rectangular stepped portions extending outwardly therefrom and the rear face is planar. An opening extends through the front and rear faces adjacent an upper portion of the frame.
Yet another dispenser includes first and second panels. A base joins the first and second panels to provide a platform to support the device in a tent configuration. The second side panel has a tab extending therefrom. Means are provided to capture the tab that is associated with the first side panel. An opening in one of the side panels is provided for mounting a volatile material filled reservoir.
One device that has been adapted to discharge a volatile material includes a display frame having a front face and a rear face with an opening disposed in the front face. The device further includes a dispenser disposed within the display frame. The dispenser includes a blister that holds a volatile material and a permeable membrane that extends across an open end of the blister. The rear face includes an integral foot member actuable between first and second states. The permeable membrane is disposed adjacent the front face and prevents the release of the volatile material in a first condition and permits the release of the volatile material through the opening in a second condition.
Another device that has been adapted to discharge a volatile material includes a display frame having a front face and a rear face and an opening disposed in the rear face. The device further includes a dispenser disposed within the display frame. The dispenser includes a blister that holds a volatile material and a permeable membrane that extends across an open end of the blister. The rear face includes an integral foot member connected to an upper portion of the display frame at a hinge and the integral foot member is actuable between first and second states about the hinge. Further, the permeable membrane is disposed adjacent the rear face and regulates release of the volatile material therethrough.